


everything i do is for you

by jayyyyy73



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IM DRUNK, Incest, M/M, Twincest, atsumu cries, bloody face, i shouldnt be posting, implied kita and the twins, its really late, mentioned fighting, miyacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyyyy73/pseuds/jayyyyy73
Summary: Atsumu is late for lunch, Osamu worries
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	everything i do is for you

Atsumu had gone missing. he and Osamu would always eat lunch together; not even the other volleyball club members could join. many had tried, none succeeded. 

but on this day Atsumu was missing. or maybe Osamu was overreacting. perhaps he’s just late he tried to convince himself. got caught up with a teacher or another student tried to follow him to the brother’s spot. only they knew where it was, how to get to it. 

so the fact Atsumu wasn’t there yet was concerning to Osamu. trying to remind himself that his twin is a very capable person, and no longer a child (even if he was the younger of the two). but Osamu couldn’t shake the bad feeling he had. others called it twin telepathy. Osamu said it was his older brother sense kicking in, which Atsumu would make the comment it was only by a few minutes.

that doesn’t take away from the fact their lunch started 7 minutes ago, which coincidentally was the same amount Osamu existed in the world before Atsumu joined him. 

Osamu was fighting the urge to go looking for his brother when he finally heard a noise coming towards him. Osamu felt relief for a moment, his brother was fine and he was being a worrywart again. that was before he took in his brothers appearance. 

his nose bleeding. his left eye was red, as if it had been punched. his sweater in his hand, holding it to his nose to stop the bleeding, and his shirt was visibly ripped at the collar. Atsumu’s entire appearance was dishevelled. 

Osamu jumped to his feet, demanding to know who did it. who he was going to attack with Kita at his side (it was common knowledge no one messed with one of the Miya twins. Kita, being the volleyball captain, made it clear his two stars couldn’t be hurt without consequences.)

Atsumu all but collapsed to the floor, looking more exhausted than Osamu had ever seen him. he immediately decided none of his questions mattered, what only did was making sure his brother was okay. 

Osamu grabbed his jacket from his stuff and wrapped it around his brother; who enjoyed how Osamu smelt, never mind the fact they used the same wash. he grabbed the large bento he had packed for the both of them and opened it, and used his chopsticks to feed Atsumu. once he had finished feeding Atsumu his half, Osamu moved the bento away and assured Atsumu he would eat later when his brother made a confused noise. 

Osamu repositioned himself so he was behind Atsumu, and pulled him into his chest. Atsumu melted into his brother, wanting nothing more than to just disappear. 

they just sat there for the longest time. Osamu rubbing his brother all over (in a more innocent way than they were used to). he only wanted to calm Atsumu down. 

he knew the tears would come at some point; knew that his brother bottled everything up until he couldn’t anymore. when they came, Atsumu spun himself so his face was buried into Osamu’s chest. Atsumu rarely cried openly in front of his brother, no matter how much as Osamu begged to let him in and to see Atsumu at his most venerable. 

Osamu accepted his role as a tissue, changing now to rubbing Atsumu’s back; similar to how their mother would do so when they were younger. Osamu didn’t pay mind to how long the two were there, wrapped up in each other. he heard the bell go, signalling how they were to go back to class, but Atsumu didn’t attempt to move so Osamu stayed. even if Atsumu had told him to leave, he would’ve stayed. this is where he belonged, with Atsumu.

when it was coming time towards the end of their next period is when Atsumu finally stirred. slightly releasing his grasp on his brother, Osamu only asked if he was okay now. Atsumu leaned back and answered he was always okay. he told Osamu he hadn’t cried because of the pain; he cried because he couldn’t have protected him. protected his brother. 

the one Atsumu belonged to more than anyone in the world; the one who knew him better than he knew himself; the one who was always there. Osamu.

“i didn’t get attacked, Osamu. i threw the first punch because they were insulting you. everything i do is for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed per usual. follow me on twt same user as here. im drunk so this has the least fucking editing possible pls forgive me for my poor english


End file.
